Rewrite ${(7^{-4})(7^{-7})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{-4})(7^{-7}) = 7^{-4-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-4})(7^{-7})} = 7^{-11}} $